This is a double-blind, placebo controlled intervention trial that uses biologic markers to evaluate whether supplementation with antioxidant micronutrients will lower DNA damage in a cohort of 300 current cigarette smokers. The study will also evaluate the effect of genetic susceptibility factors on DNA damage. Volunteers will provide a blood and saliva sample every three months while they are in the trial.